


Recíproco.

by takkano



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: Tudo conspira a nosso favor. Todos os caminhos me levam a ele e ele a mim. Posso sentir que ele me quer tanto quanto o quero, então será que tudo isso é...





	1. Capítulo Primeiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Sexo entre homens e entre irmãos (incesto, no caso twincest), então cuidado para não ler aquilo que não deseja. Produções DMC não são minhas, apenas o enredo é!

Os irmãos Sparda estavam muito cansados depois de uma terrível batalha contra uma das criaturas de Mundus. Ainda mais cansado, estava o psicológico de Dante, que não conseguia entender porque diabos seu irmão canalha havia ido ajudá-lo naquele momento a destruir o inimigo.

Em um andar da torre Temen-ni-gru, quase que totalmente devastado pela destruição, ambos caminhavam lado a lado à procura de um lugar seguro para se recuperarem. O que seria muito difícil de conseguir, pensou Dante, pois só a presença de seu “querido” irmão mais velho já oferecia a ele toda a insegurança possível.

Dante caminhava bem devagar para economizar forças caso o outro resolvesse começar um confronto ali mesmo. Porém, isso parecia ser impossível naquele momento, levando em conta que Vergil não andava; o máximo que o mais velho conseguia era se arrastar escorando-se nas paredes das ruínas.

Depois de pararem pela vigésima vez até que Vergil conseguisse novamente voltar a se mover Dante se irritou.

– Cara, assim já é demais. Não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum com você travando desse jeito, Vergil!

– Cala boca seu imbecil, não pedi a sua companhia – Vergil rangeu os dentes mais pela raiva do que pela dor antes de se sentar no chão.

Dante bufou irritado. Foi até o irmão e o pegou no colo voltando a caminhar, agora ainda mais devagar. Vergil cerrou os olhos de maneira ameaçadora.

– O que pensa que está fazendo, idiota? Não sou sua mulher, me coloque no chão. Está me envergonhando seu maldito.

– Relaxa ai Verg, não tem ninguém vendo a gente, ok?

Vergil desistiu por hora de discutir com Dante e relaxou o corpo nos braços do irmão soltando todo o seu peso sobre o outro que acabou vacilando quase os derrubando.

– Ei, ei princesa! Calma ai Vergil, também não precisa ser tão passivo assim né, segura a franga ai, beleza? Eu estou ferido também, lembra?

– Hah, problema seu foi você quem bancou o salvador, agora aguenta, seu estúpido!

“Desgraçado”, pensou Dante. Realmente Vergil sabia ser cruel e insuportável. E pelo jeito era o alvo favorito aos xingamentos do irmão.

Vergil se sentiu meio desconfortável e por isso enlaçou o pescoço de Dante em um forte abraço. Dante estremeceu com aquilo. Seu coração falhou uma batida. Vergil percebeu.

– O que foi, Dante?

– Ah? O que foi o quê? – Dante tentou desconversar, sabia que Vergil notou sua fraqueza momentânea.

– Não sei, por um momento pareceu que você ia infartar.

– Não, engano seu, eu estou muito bem, obrigado!

– Ah, entendo… que pena! Achei que seu coração fosse parar por ter me pego no colo.

– Sai dessa, Verg… acho que você anda vendo muito romance. – Dante deu um risinho nervoso.

– Lendo! Eu leio, não assisto! Sou culto demais para ficar igual um idiota pregado na TV. Seu semianalfabeto!

Dante apenas riu da birra do irmão. Vergil acabou não se segurando e esboçou um pequeno sorriso em resposta. Os dois se olharam. Intensamente. Desviaram ambos, os olhares em outras direções. Estavam aflitos, nervosos, perturbados. Sim, perturbados perecia ser a palavra ideal naquele momento, pois somente coisas perturbadoras passavam em suas mentes agora. O fato é que algo novo estava ali tão próximo dos irmãos Sparda. Algo perigoso que mexia com seus demônios interiores; abalando com a sanidade dos dois.

Um raio cortou o céu lá fora trazendo o grito estrondoso do trovão, despertando os irmãos Sparda daquele perigoso conflito interno.

Dante avistou uma porta intacta no final do corredor. Continuou caminhando com Vergil nos braços em silêncio até alcançar a porta. Empurro-a com o pé.

Era um enorme quarto com uma grande cama com cortinas ao centro. Dante olhou intrigado. “Só pode ser brincadeira, certo?”; pensou o mais novo achando que realmente havia algo de errado naquele lugar. Quer dizer, só poderia ser uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto, não é mesmo? Agora que estava sozinho com Vergil, em um lugar completamente isolado e uma chuva mortal caindo lá fora, bem quando pensamentos nada castos, em relação ao seu irmão gêmeo, perturbava a sua mente, (que por sinal já era perturbada) o estava matando, alguém resolve testá-lo daquela forma tão cruel? Ah, ai já era demais.

Mas não era só Dante. Vergil também se sentia muito desconfortável com o local, e principalmente, por ainda estar nos braços de Dante. Sentia-se aflito. A maneira como Dante olhava para a cama, a sua respiração descompassada, os braços trêmulos desde que entrou no local; tudo aquilo fazia Vergil temer as ações de Dante.

Dante foi até a cama colocando Vergil sobre ela. Notou o olhar tenso de Vergil quando teve o colarinho do casaco segurado fortemente pelo outro.

– Calma Vergil! Não vou te comer. – Dante não pode deixar de tremer de excitação com a ambiguidade das próprias palavras.

O mais velho o olhou, agora de forma lânguida.

– Sério? Bem o local é propício, não? – a voz de Vergil falhou ao final demonstrando ansiedade por algo que nem ele mesmo sabia.

Vergil ainda segurava seu casaco. O trouxe para mais perto. Podia ver seu reflexo nas íris azuis gelo do irmão.

– O que foi, Verg? – Dante se amaldiçoou por sua voz soar sensual.

– Nad… nada, só achei que…- a voz de Vergil tinha o mesmo tom da de Dante.

– O quê? – perguntou Dante chegando ainda mais perto do outro.

– Só… só pensei que fosse me beijar. – Vergil exteriorizou seus pensamentos, e por que não talvez, seus desejos. Agiu sem pensar e acabou vendo o rosto de Dante enrubescer violentamente. Ficou vermelho também.

– Por quê? Viu isso em algum lugar…

– Eu li, idiota! Já disse que eu apenas leio. - sua voz era muito falha agora e já não podia mais respirar normalmente

– E você queria?

– O quê?

– Que eu te beijasse?

Vergil levou a mão de seu colarinho até seus lábios rosados, que eram idênticos aos seus. Sentiu os lábios do irmão tremerem. Ou talvez fosse apenas a sua mão.

– E você quer? – Vergil perguntou ainda sem olhar para Dante focando os olhos apenas em seus lábios.

– O quê?

– Me beijar?

A última pergunta foi apenas um sussurro, abafado pelos lábios do outro.


	2. Capítulo Segundo.

Aquilo fora repentino. Vergil envolveu o pescoço de Dante trazendo-o para si sem desfazer o contato. O beijo era intenso, quase que insano. Era como se os dois quisessem devorar um ao outro. Dante retirou o casaco de Vergil e abriu seu colete. Deslizou seu próprio casaco pelos ombros fortes até a peça ir ao chão. Começou a desafivelar seu cinto quando a mão de Vergil o deteve. Vergil desfez o beijo e o olhou pasmo.

— O que pensa que está fazendo, estúpido?

— Ah, tirando minhas roupas? Qual é Vergil, pensei que você também estivesse a fim.

— Ah claro, porque eu adoro transar com homens… principalmente se for com meu próprio irmão.

— E dai? Aposto que você nunca fez isso antes; com ninguém aliás.

— Chega! De qualquer forma já fomos muito longe com isso, vamos parar.

— Por isso mesmo, irmãozão, já fomos longe demais para parar agora.

O mais velho tentou se levantar, porém foi violentamente virado de bruços na cama. Seu corpo estava fraco demais para resistir a força que Dante mantinha sobre si. Sentiu quando o resto de suas roupas foram retiradas e ouviu Dante novamente desafivelar o cinto.

Não houve tempo para dizer mais nada quando sentiu um bolo formar-se em sua garganta ao ser brutalmente puxado em direção ao imenso membro de Dante. Sua respiração falhou. Sentiu seu canal sendo dilacerado pelo irmão mais novo.

Vergil não dizia sequer uma só palavra. Afundava o rosto nos lençóis segurando a dor de ser empalado pelo outro. Lá no fundo ele sabia que terminariam assim. Sempre desconfiou dos desejos de Dante em relação a si. Via como o irmão o olhava, a maneira como o tocava, o jeito torpe como pronunciava seu nome.

E agora estava ali sendo fortemente estocado pelo membro de Dante. Tão duro, tão quente, tão úmido. Podia sentir quando o irmão deixava totalmente seu corpo para logo depois penetrá-lo com o dobro da força. Sentiu Dante massagear seus testículos bem devagar. Segurou um gemido de prazer que ameaçou escapar com as carícias.

— Tá gostoso Verge? Dante o surpreendeu com a pergunta fazendo com que o gemido finalmente saísse sem controle.

— Claro que não, maldito! Só está bom para você.

— Não se preocupe irmãozão, vou gozar primeiro depois eu faço você gemer bem gostoso, prometo!

Dante agarrou os quadris do outro e começou a se mover furiosamente. Vergil sentiu Dante fincar as unhas em suas nádegas e o pênis pulsar dentro de seu canal até Dante preenchê-lo todo, fazendo quase metade do líquido vazar para fora.

Vergil achou que fosse gozar só de sentir o irmão pulsar dentro dele, quando, sentiu Dante deixar seu corpo e colocar-se entre suas pernas por baixo, engolindo todo o seu membro e penetrando três dedos simultaneamente em sua entrada. Bastaram poucos movimentos dos lábios de Dante, e algumas estocadas simultâneas em seu ânus até Vergil urrar feito um animal, se derramando na garganta do mais novo. Vergil forçou seu membro contra a boca de Dante fazendo-o engolir cada gota de seu sêmen.

Depois de terminarem, Vergil saiu de cima do irmão mais novo observando seu rosto vermelho e sua respiração acelerada.

Apesar de toda aquela loucura, a fúria sexual e todo o mais, a única atitude que lhes restou depois do sexo foi… um olhar constrangido. Sim isso mesmo, seus lados humanos lhes corroíam em culpa por aqueles doentios desejos carnais agora já consumados.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada. Vergil apesar de não dar muita importância a toda àquela baboseira de moral e bons costumes, tinha sido criado para reconhecer o pecado. Conhecia o inferno e sabia que agora, mais do que nunca, teria mais uma penitência a pagar. Sentou-se na cama fazendo cara de dor e ficou ali olhando para o nada.

Já Dante sentou-se de costas para o irmão, afundando o rosto nas mãos ainda trêmulas. O que havia feito? Como pode deixar um desejo tão bem guardado lhe escapar assim do nada? Eram essas e muitas outras perguntas que fazia a si mesmo agora.

Nunca tivera uma boa relação com o irmão, aliás, nunca sequer chegou a “ter” um irmão e, quando finalmente se aproxima de Vergil conquistando até mesmo uma trégua, ele vai e mostra o quão doente pode ser ao possuí-lo daquela forma tão grotesca e vil.

Sentiu a cama mover-se. Vergil havia se deitado. Dante o olhou cauteloso, parecia ainda mais fraco agora. Escutou o estômago do mais velho roncar alto. Vergil olhou para Dante e corou. Mesmo assim tentou manter a sua costumeira expressão vazia e de desdém.

— Está com fome, Vergil?

— Não, é o meu corpo compondo uma nova melodia! - Dante fez cara de besta. – É claro que estou com fome, retardado!

— Ah, e o que você come?

Vergil ficou incrédulo Que pergunta mais estúpida foi aquela.

— Geralmente? Comida seu burro! - “é sério mesmo?” pensou Vergil vendo a cara de surpresa do irmão.

— Tenho algo na minha mochila, acho que serve.

Dante se levantou e foi até a sua mochila pegando duas latas médias de feijoada. Era a única coisa que tinha levado antes de sair de casa. Pegou um abridor de latas no bolso, abriu as duas latas e as colocou sobre uma bandeja de prata que se encontrava justamente próxima a um lampião. Aqueceu a comida. Dante remexeu em algumas gavetas no quarto até encontrar alguns talheres e pequenos tabletes de chocolates. Sorriu satisfeito. Pegou duas colheres e alguns chocolates levando-os junto a comida já aquecida até o irmão.

— Cuidado, está muito quente, Verg.

— Tá, mãe! – Vergil respondeu revirando os olhos pegando a lata com uma parte do lençol.

Vergil começou a comer. Parecia satisfeito com a comida, ou então, era só fome mesmo.

— Tá gostoso Verg? – Dante perguntou enquanto também comia.

Levou uma travesseirada na cara, o que quase o fez derrubar toda a comida. Teve que segurar a lata com as mãos e se queimou.

— Imbecil, acho que você já me fez essa pergunta hoje, não?

— Poxa Vergil que merda, eu apenas perguntei por perguntar, seu bosta! – Dante comprimias as mãos no lençol; ele odiava se queimar.

Vergil nem se importou. O irmão era meio demônio, aquilo em alguns minutos estaria totalmente curado. Pegou um chocolate e começou a comer.  
Depois de um tempo, Vergil começou a se incomodar com o silêncio de Dante. O mais novo estava muito quieto, nada normal para alguém que costuma ser tão irritante.

— Você quer? – acabou oferecendo ao outro, afinal se sentia só um pouquinho culpado pela situação triste em que o irmão se encontrava.

Dante apenas acenou negativamente com a cabeça ainda baixa sem nem ao menos olhar em direção ao outro. Viu Dante esfregar as mãos; talvez ainda estivessem doloridas.

— Quer que eu coloque na sua boca? – Vergil sentiu sua voz vacilar. Droga aquilo tinha sido tão sugestivo que o fez corar com as próprias palavras.

Mesmo que Dante ainda permanecesse muito quieto, o mais velho pode notar um vinco se formar em sua testa e, é claro, um sorrisinho idiota adornar seus lábios.

— Tentador! – Dante evitou olhá-lo nos olhos, mesmo assim sabia exatamente a cara de desgosto e frustração que Vergil tinha feito naquele momento.

O mais velho começava a perceber que Dante já estava se animando de novo e que alguma merda se passava naquela cabeça depravada. Agora isso não seria nada conveniente, precisavam sair logo dali.

Vergil fez menção de se levantar.

— Olha Dante, acho que devíamos continuar…

Sem que Vergil esperasse, Dante o puxou fazendo com que o mais velho caísse sobre seu corpo, que por sinal, ainda se encontrava totalmente despido. Vergil corou novamente ao sentir o membro de Dante roçar entre suas pernas.

— Sabe Verg, essa foi a coisa mais interessante que você disse até agora. – Dante deslizou uma das mãos sobre o dorso do irmão o fazendo se arrepiar todo. – Realmente devíamos continuar.

Vergil se amaldiçoou por ter que passar por tudo aquilo. As lutas longas e cansativas até chegar a ter que colaborar com um ser inútil como seu irmãozinho. Tudo isso apenas para conseguir pôr as mãos naquele maldito amuleto, a única chave para abrir as portas do inferno, quando na verdade, àquela altura, elas deveriam estar escancaradas o esperando.

Então se sua relação nada fraternal com Dante fosse a chave para o inferno, abriria quantas portas fossem preciso.


End file.
